


Star Trek the Mirror Universe:  City On The Edge Of Forever

by AlanM42



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanM42/pseuds/AlanM42
Summary: Does Edith Keeler live or die in the Mirror version of City on the Edge of Forever.
Kudos: 3





	Star Trek the Mirror Universe:  City On The Edge Of Forever

Mirror Universe: City on the Edge of Forever

The Mirror Kirk sat back in his easy chair. A successful series of robberies and burglaries had netted him the money for a small, but comfortable apartment and the resources for the Bearded Spock to construct a mnemonic memory circuit out of stone knifes and bearskins. 

Kirk switched on the old fashioned radio, the "Amos n Andy Show" would be on in about five minutes and the radio would need nearly that much time to warm up. For a man of the 23rd century, Kirk had grown surprisingly fond of 1930's humor.

A few feet away, at his workbench, Spock was busy studying the data he had recorded before their jump through the Guardian of Forever. He turned and gave Kirk some news he didn't want to hear.

"Edith Keeler must live."

"What?" Kirk sat up straight. "How can that meddling do gooder, be of and significance in our history?"

"As you know," Spock said, "in 1944, America will enter World War II. But, it will be too late. Hitler will develop the Atomic Bomb and..." 

"Will win." Kirk completed for him. "The 3rd Reich will rule until 1999, when that genetic freak Khan will lead a rebellion over throwing the Reich. America regains its Independence and is reorganized as the Imperial States of America. Laying the ground work for the Terran Empire. I'm well aware of our history mister. What does Keeler have to do with it?"

"She plays a small, but important role. In a few years she will lead a peace movement to Washington. The movement convinces President Roosevelt to delay entry into the war. In the alternate history I recorded from the Guardian of Forever, I found only one mention of Miss Keeler." He turned his tricorder so Kirk could see. "This article from a local newspaper dated three days from now."

On the screen was a picture of Miss Keeler, the article read:

"Edith Keeler, 32, local socialite and homeless advocate, was killed last night in a pedestrian auto accident at the intersection of 36th and Jefferson Ave. Police believe Miss Keeler may have been fleeing from an unknown assailant when she inadvertently ran into the path of an oncoming vehicle."

"Unknown assailant?" Kirk asked. "McCoy?"

"Quite likely. Considering the condition he will be in when he arrives, he could easily frighten Miss Keeler. If she dies, she will not lead the peace movement. The future will be quite distressing."

"The article is dated three days from now. That means starting now, we must keep a close eye on Miss Keeler." Kirk sat back and sighed. He switched off the radio, no longer in the mood for frivallity. "It'd be so much easier if if I could just go down there and snap her neck."

Two Nights Later

It was late as Edith Keeler walked home after a stressful day in the soup kitchen. The number of hungry and homeless was growing by the day and her resources were stretched to limit. Not to mention, the talk of war from Washington, London and Paris grew more ominous by the day. Rumours of atrocities from Hitler's Germany were too horrible to believe. She knew, a war was coming, a war that would leave millions dead. 

She paused and glanced up at the stars, one of the few things that gave her comfort. But they were gone, swallowed by approaching rain clouds. She felt a light mist on her cheeks.

Someone has to do something, she thought, I should do something. But what can I do? I'm just a woman, I run a soup kitchen. But, things are looking up for women. We have the right to vote. And Hattie Carroway was just elected to the US Senate in Arkansas. Who could imagine that backwards state would be the first to elect a woman to the Senate. 

And I am a socialite. I know powerful people. I know the Astor's, the Chase's, the Morgan's. Senator Johnson has praised my work in some of his speeches and he has Roosevelt's ear. Congressman Tatay has campaigned in my kitchen and he plays golf with the Vice President. 

She started walking. But now there was a spring in her step. She knew she could get something done.

There was a bright flash of light. She cringed as she waited for the thunder, instead.

"Murderers, assassin's." She turned, a strangely dressed man had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. He pointed at Edith and screamed, "You, what planet is this?"

"Leave me alone." She stammered as she turned away.

He drew a dagger from his belt and screamed, "Don't you dare turn your back on me or I'll cut your throat."

Edith started to run. But she could hear the man behind her and he was gaining fast.

"Help!" She screamed, "Someone, please." She saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. Then her persuer screamed. She glanced back. The strange, bearded man who swept the floors in her kitchen, had grabbed him by the neck and was lowering him to the sidewalk.

She stopped and realized she was in the middle of the street. A truck, trying to beat a yellow light, was skidding on the wet pavement. She was frozen in terror. She was struck. The world spun around and she found herself face down in the street.

But she hadn't been hit by the truck, a man was laying on top of her. He helped her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes. I... I think so. Oh, my I'm bleeding." Roughly, the man grabbed her hand.

"It's just a scrape." He said. "Now go home and be more careful." 

"Who was that man chasing me?"

"Don't worry about him. He won't bother you anymore." He turned and walked away.

"Sir, how can I ever repay you for saving my life?"

The man paused and said. "Oh, just go and start a...peace movement or something." He spat the words out as if peace was something he had little use for. He continued walking.

"Sir, I don't even know your name."

"Tiberius," he said. "My name is Tiberius." She watched as Tiberius and the bearded man dragged her persuer away.

The mist had turned into a light rain. Edith turned for home. I must not let this gift of life go to waste, she thought, I have a war to stop.

Three Hundred Years and Hundreds of Light-years Away

Kirk and Spock emerged from the Guardian of Forever and dropped McCoy's unconscious body in the sand.

"Sir, what happened?" Scott asked. "You were only gone a moment."

"Uhura," Kirk snapped, "the Enterprise?"

She flipped open her communicator. "Landing party to Enterprise, come in."

"Enterprise here. Are you ready to beam up?"

"Standby Chekov. Sir, the Enterprise is up there. They want to know if we're ready to beam up."

"Scotty," Kirk said, "it seems we saved Hitler and the 3rd Reich and preserved our future."

The the Guardian boomed out. "Time has resumed it's shape. All is as it once was. Many such journys are possible. Allow me to be your gateway."

Kirk glanced over his shoulder at the Guardian and thought, Oh the things I intend to do with you. But for now.

He turned to his landing party and said.

"Let's get the hell outa here."


End file.
